1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sleeping or slumber bags, or related sleeping mats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sleeping bag usually has an outer case and a co-extensive inner liner. The case and liner are secured together along their edges with the space between those layers filled with insulation or padding of one kind or another to form a pad. Usually, mating zipper slides are secured to the side and bottom edges of the pad so that when the pad is folded in half from side to side, a zipper slider may be pulled along the slides to form the sleeping bag which may be entered through the opening at the head of the bag.
Sleeping bags have become increasingly popular with children for home use, travel, and for overnight visits with friends and family. Manufacturers of children""s sleeping bags have made use of familiar indicia, graphics, and designs, as well as toy and cartoon characters, which are printed on the outer case and inner liners of the sleeping bags to attract attention and to make the sleeping bag more endearing to children.
Despite the attempts to provide visual enhancements to conventional sleeping bags, there is still a need to provide additional fun and activity to sleeping bags.
The present invention provides a sleeping apparatus that has an outer layer having an inner liner superimposed and coextensive with the outer layer and connected to each other, and an amusement feature provided on either the outer surface of the inner liner or the outer surface of the outer layer. A rigid pad can be positioned between the inner liner and the outer layer, or coupled to the outer surface of either the inner liner or the outer layer.
The present invention also provides, in another embodiment, a sleeping apparatus having a panel having a foldable frame member having a folded and an unfolded orientation, with a fabric material covering portions of the frame member to form the panel when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation. This sleeping apparatus also includes a blanket portion coupled to the panel in a manner to define an internal sleeping space.